Disney's Villains Revenge Starring Ojamajo Doremi
by NumionSorcerer1961
Summary: After mistakingly tearing out the happy ending pages from a magic storybook, Jiminy Cricket and Doremi Harukaze travel into the four stories to save the storybook heroes from the villains of the stories.
1. Chapter 1 The Magic Storybook

Chapter 1 The Magic Storybook

After another day at school, Doremi Harukaze returns home.

Doremi: I'm home.

Haruka: How was school, Doremi?

Doremi: School was great! Seki-sensei had us watch a Disney movie in class.

Haruka: Really? What movie was it?

Doremi: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

Haruka: Was it good?

Doremi: It was great. I love Dopey. Well, I'm going up to my room now.

Haruka: Okay. Come down for dinner. We're having steak tonight.

Doremi: Steak! Awesome!

Doremi rushes up to her room and switches on the light. She then notices something on her desk, a storybook.

Doremi: Where did this come from?

Voice: Hee hee hee.

Doremi: Wha? Who's there?

Suddenly a cricket in a tail suit appears on the shelf.

Doremi: Eh?

Cricket: Oh, hi there.

The Cricket jumps from the shelf and lands next to the book.

Doremi: Who are you?

Cricket: Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket.

Doremi: The Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio?

Jiminy: That's right. Have you ever heard of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Peter Pan, Dumbo, or Alice in Wonderland?

Doremi: Yeah.

Jiminy: They're all in this book. (Points to the book) Would you like me to read you a story?

Doremi: Uh...I guess.

Jiminy tries to open the book, but he can't lift the cover.

Jiminy: Uh... (Clears throat) I kinda need some help.

Doremi: Alright.

Doremi reaches out to the book and opens it. Jiminy takes out his spectacles and clears his throat.

Jiminy: "On a dark and rainy night a long, long time ago in a kingdom far far away..." "...in a quaint little cottage deep in a big forest, there lived a..."

Jiminy then gets really tired and yawns. As he rests his head on the book, Doremi shakes him awake.

Doremi: Hey, are you awake?

Jiminy: Oh, uh... (chuckles) Pardon me. It's just that I've been reading these stories for so many years and... (Suddenly he thinks of something) Say, I have and Idea.

Jiminy flips through the pages and tears out a page.

Doremi: What are you doing?

Jiminy: (tears out three more pages) I'll take out each of the happy ending pages, then you can guess which story you can put them back into. (Chuckles) (Shuts the book) It's sorta like a game.

The happy ending pages land right between Jiminy and Doremi.

Doremi: Okay. Let's see what the happy endings are.

Doremi points to the page on the far left and Jiminy explains what it is.

Jiminy: Ah, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Now there's a happy ending for ya: Snow White and the prince live happily ever after.

Doremi points to the second page.

Jiminy: In the happy ending of Dumbo, Dumbo the Flying Elephant is finally reunited with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo.

Doremi points to the third page.

Jiminy: In this happy ending, Alice travels to Wonderland, but makes it back home, and without losing her head.

Doremi points to the last page on the right.

Jiminy: In the happy ending of Peter Pan, Captain Hook is chased off by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Peter lives on as feisty as ever and he never ever has to grow up.

Doremi: I think that's everything.

Jiminy: Good. Now open up the book and put the happy endings back.

But when Doremi touches the book, it levitates off the desk and flies around the room. Suddenly, lightning flashes and a whirlwind appears out of the book. Appearing in the whirlwind are the villains from the stories: the Ringmaster, the Evil Queen, the Queen of Hearts, and Captain Hook. Just then, the happy endings get caught in the whirlwind and the villains try to snatch them. Jiminy jumps on the book and closes it. The book and the pages float down back on the shelf.

Doremi: What the heck was all that about.

Jiminy: I don't know, but we better put this one on the shelf until someone can shed a little light on the situation.

Suddenly, the window opens and a strange blue light appears through it.

Doremi: What's that?

Jiminy: (Rubs his eyes) Well, as I live and breathe, the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy materializes in front of Jiminy.

Doremi: (Thinking) I've never seen a human-size fairy before.

Blue Fairy: Sir Jiminy, you are an official conscience and trusted with a duty to help others choose between right and wrong. Did you do something wrong tonight?

Jiminy: No! (Looks at the pages) (Stammering) Well I did tear out these pages, but I was only trying to- I mean it's just a book.

Blue Fairy: Jiminy, once the story is read, it becomes alive in the imagination of the person who heard the story.

Doremi: Like me?

Blue Fairy: Yes, Doremi. By removing the happy endings, the heroes are left in peril and the villains put in control.

Doremi: Oh no.

Jiminy: Ah, some conscience I turned out to be. Doremi and I will put the pages back.

Doremi: Okay.

Blue Fairy: No no. The villains have already started to change the stories. You will have to travel into the stories to fix them.

Jiminy: We can do that, my lady. I-I hope.

Doremi: Should be simple. (Takes out Cologne Tap)

Doremi sprays herself twice which causes her Witch Apprentice uniform to appear.

Doremi: Pretty Witch Doremicchi!

Jiminy: Wow Doremi, so you're a witch?

Doremi: Well not exactly. I'm a witch apprentice.

Jiminy: So you can do simple magic?

Doremi: Yep.

Blue Fairy: Doremi, good luck on your journey and always let your conscience be your guide.

The Blue Fairy waves her on the wooden doors on the book and disappears. Suddenly a voice startles Jiminy and Doremi.

Voice: Hello there.

Jiminy: Oh!

Doremi: Eh?

Jiminy and Doremi turn around and see two talking doorknobs on the doors.

Jiminy: Hello.

Doorknob 1: I'm Out and you're out too.

Doorknob 2: No I'm not! My name is In. How could you forget that kind of thing.

Out: Oh don't start. I meant our new guests here are out. (To Jiminy and Doremi) And you probably want to go in, inside the stories, that is.

In: Well, why would you want to do that? Haven't you heard all of the villains have taken over?

Out: Well, perhaps our guests can help.

In: What do you mean, help the villains?

Out: No no. Helping the villains would be wrong. Our guests must do what's right and help the storybook heroes.

In: Oh, yeah.

Out: But, before we can let you enter, we have to make sure you know what the heroes look like.

The Doorknobs test Jiminy and Doremi by letting them point to each heroes carved on the doors.

In: Okay, let's all look for Pinocchio. When you find him, point to where he is.

Doremi: That's easy. Right here. (Points to a carving on the right door)

Out: Excellent! There's Pinocchio. Now for something a bit more difficult. Let's find Tick-Tock from the story of Peter Pan.

Doremi: Hmm. Right...about...here! (Points to a carving on the top part of the right door)

In: There he is! Hey, Tick-Tock, you're late on the rent again.

Out: Now let's look for Peter.

Doremi: Over there. (Points to a carving on the top part of the left door)

In: There's Peter Pan now! Hi Pete!

Out: Now it's time to search for Jiminy Cricket.

Jiminy: Hey, I'm right here.

Doremi: I see it too. (Points to a carving next to Peter Pan)

Out: There's Jiminy. I say, that was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

In: Actually, it's more like trying to find a carved cricket on a wooden door to be precise.

Out: Yes. Well, next we have to find Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

Doremi: She's over there. (Points to a carving in the bottom right corner of the right door)

In: Hello, Alice.

Out: Now we must search for another fair maiden by the name of Snow White.

Doremi: Right there. (Points to a carving in the bottom right corner of the left door)

Out: Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? There she is. It's Snow White. Now it's time for you to find Dopey.

Doremi: He's my favorite and he's right here. (Points to a carving next to Snow White)

Out: That's Dopey.

In: There you go again making fun of our talented guests.

Out: Now it's time to find little Tinker Bell.

Doremi: There she is. (Points to a carving next to Alice)

In: There you are Tinker Bell. You're the light of my life.

Out: Now here's a tricky one. You will have try to find the Cheshire Cat.

Doremi: He shouldn't be to hard to spot. (Looks at the door) Right here. (Points to a carving below Jiminy)

Out: There's the Cheshire Cat. Now we have to look for Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

Doremi: At the top. (Points to a carving above Tick-tock)

In: There's Grumpy. Ooh, he doesn't look happy.

Out: you just need to find a few more of our friends and then you'd be ready to enter the stories. Let's look for Sleepy

Doremi: Sleepy is right there. (Points to a carving on the top left corner of the left door)

In: There's Sleepy. Well what do you know, he's sleeping. There's a big surprise.

Out: Now we have to find the White Rabbit, because he's late for a very important date.

Doremi: He's in the corner. (Points to a carving next to Tinker Bell)

In: There's the White Rabbit.

Out: Good. Now let's look for Dumbo.

In: There you go again calling our guests names.

Doremi: Right in the middle. (Points to a carving on the left door)

Out: There's Dumbo. Now you have to find Doc.

In: Um, would it be possible? I mean, could it be all right with you? I mean, can't you just bask the glory to having found Dumbo for one measly little second before barking out the name of the next missing person? Would that be all right with you!

Out: We're on the last one.

In: Oh. Okay, never mind.

Doremi: He's on the right. (Points to a carving next to Pinocchio)

In: Hey, what's up Doc? (Laughs)

Out: Try to remember who we work for. Our guests have just proven that they know all what the storybook heroes look like and they're ready to enter. We'll swing open and let you go in.

In: But I don't want to go in.

Out: I meant them!

In: Ooh, well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the door today.

Jiminy: Okay, are you ready Doremi?

Doremi: I'm ready.

Jiminy: Alright. (To the Doorknobs) Go ahead.

The doors swing open and a whirlwind appears inside.

Jiminy: (Opens umbrella) Come on! This is going to be some adventure!

Jiminy enters whirlwind.

Doremi: Here we go!

Doremi jumps into the whirlwind and begins her adventure.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2 Dumbo

Chapter 2 Dumbo

Inside the storybook, Jiminy and Doremi are spinning in the whirlwind.

Jiminy: Whooooaaaa!

Doremi: Aaaaaaaaah!

As they are spiraling through, they come across for icons with each one having a hero in it.

Jiminy: These things sure look familiar. Hey, there all from the different stories. Pick one, Doremi.

Doremi: Okay. What's Dumbo-chan's story about again?

Jiminy: Well, he's a baby elephant who lives in a circus and his ears are so big that everyone teases him.

Doremi: Poor Dumbo-chan.

Jiminy: Then one day, he realizes that his big ears are what make him special; he can use them to fly.

Doremi: Really?

Jiminy: Honest.

Doremi: (thinking) Kinda reminds me of Pao-chan.

Suddenly, the whirlwind around them morphs into a circus area with a big-clown-face-like entrance leading inside the Big Top.

Jiminy: That's why they call him "Dumbo, The Flying Elephant."

Suddenly, the Ringmaster's voice is heard from the tent.

Ringmaster: Villains and villainesses! Please give a dusty call welcome to Dumbo, the Falling Elephant.

(Evil Laughter)

Doremi: The Falling Elephant?

(Big splash)

(Roaring Laughter)

Jiminy: I certainly don't remember the circus tent looking this way, but I guess that's what happens when a bunch of clowns take over.

When Jiminy and Doremi enter the tent, they find Mrs. Jumbo in shackles.

Jiminy: Say Mrs. Jumbo, why the long trunk?

Mrs. Jumbo: Because tonight the audience is filled with villains who just laugh at the most dreadful things. And worst of all, Dumbo can't fly anymore. But the clowns keep forcing him to do his high-dive act just so they can keep the audience entertained.

Jiminy: Don't worry, Mrs. Jumbo. My friend, Doremi, here is a pretty talented character. We'll find a way to save Dumbo, we just need you to give us a lift.

Mrs. Jumbo pulls the ropes connecting to the sandbags that Jiminy and Doremi are standing on and are lifted up to the catwalk. As they head down to the end of the catwalk, they are directly above the ring where Dumbo is trapped on top of a burning tall building set about to be dropped into a vat of soapy water at the bottom.

Doremi: So what do we do, Jiminy-san?

Jiminy: Start by making the clown with the paddle hit the other clown instead of Dumbo.

Doremi: Okay. (Takes out Jewelry Poron) Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Cause the paddle clown to hit Bumpy the Clown.

The spell causes the clown with the paddle to hit Bumpy off the building.

Bumpy: Owwww!

Bumpy falls into the vat.

(Splash)

Doremi: That did it.

Audience member: Boo!

Jiminy: I don't think that's enough. Maybe you can have Bumpy crash on the trampoline.

Doremi: Alright. Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Move the trampoline over the vat.

The two clowns place the trampoline over the vat.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Hit Bumpy of the building.

Bumpy gets hit off the building again, but this time he bounces off the trampoline and lands face down on the ground.

Jiminy: You know, you should put the beach ball to where Bumpy keeps crashing.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Move the beach ball over there.

The beach ball rolls over to where Bumpy last crashed onto.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Hit Bumpy again.

Bumpy is paddled off, bounces off the trampoline and lands on the beach ball. Bumpy loses his balance which causes the beach ball roll into the support and Bumpy falls into the cannon. The cannon fires the clown off the ring.

Bumpy: Aah hoo hoo hoo!

Jiminy: Well that was a good try. You know, changing the angle of the cannon seems to change where Bumpy lands.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Change the angle of the cannon to face it through the ring of fire.

The cannon angles down to where the barrel is aiming through the ring of fire.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Hit Bumpy round 4.

Bumpy is paddled off, bounces off the trampoline, lands and rolls on the beach ball and falls into the cannon. The clown on the crank angles the cannon toward the center of the ring of fire and fires Bumpy through it and into the mouth of a circus lion.

Jiminy: Ooh! Boy, that clown is a glutton for punishment. Hmm, I think you should try to get him to land on the side of the teeter-totter that's closer to him.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Angle the cannon up a little.

The Cannon angles up to where it aims toward the top of the ring of fire.

Jiminy: Hey, that looks like the good angle for the cannon.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Hit Bumpy round 5.

Bumpy is paddled off, bounces off the trampoline, lands and rolls on the beach ball and falls into the cannon. The cannon angles toward the top of the ring of fire and fires Bumpy over it, setting his rear end on fire and landing on the teeter-totter. As Bumpy extinguishes his rear end in the water tub on the fire engine, Jiminy reviews the course.

Jiminy: The circus lion should go on the other end.

Bumpy pulls himself out so hard it cause him to rocket up to the trapeze. After flipping on one trapeze, Bumpy flings off to reach the other trapeze, but ends up crashing on the ground.

Jiminy: Maybe you can turn on the fire hydrant if you can get the circus lion to land on the wrench.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Piece of meat appear on the end closer to the lion.

A piece of meat appears on the one side of the teeter-totter closer to the lion. The lion sees the meat and jumps on the end to feast on it.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Hit Bumpy round 6.

Bumpy is paddled off, bounces off the trampoline, lands and rolls on the beach ball and falls into the cannon. The cannon angles toward the top of the ring of fire and fires Bumpy over it, setting his rear end on fire and landing on the teeter-totter, catapulting the lion through the ring of fire. As Bumpy extinguishes his rear end in the water tub on the fire engine, the lion lands and spins on the wrench connected to the fire hydrant causing the water run through the fire hose and lifting the clown holding it about three feet off the ground. Bumpy does the fling-off-the-trapeze-and-crash routine again.

Jiminy: Ooh hoo hoo! Bumpy is really living up to his name. You know, you can summon the fire hose clown up to the trapeze to catch him.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Increase water pressure in fire hydrant to max.

The handle on the fire hydrant moves up from little to max.

Doremi: I think that should do it, Jiminy-san.

Jiminy: Okay, let's find out.

Doremi: Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Hit Bumpy final round.

Bumpy is paddled off, bounces off the trampoline, lands and rolls on the beach ball and falls into the cannon. The cannon angles toward the top of the ring of fire and fires Bumpy over it, setting his rear end on fire and landing on the teeter-totter, catapulting the lion through the ring of fire. As Bumpy extinguishes his rear end in the water tub on the fire engine, the lion lands and spins on the wrench connected to the fire hydrant causing the water run through the fire hose and rockets the clown up to the trapeze.

Jiminy: Wow! The water pressure actually made the clown fly up to the trapeze.

Bumpy flies up to the trapeze above him, flings off it and catches the clown on the other trapeze. Bumpy swings off and lands back on the building taking a bow for his amazing feat.

Jiminy: You did it, Doremi! You saved Dumbo. And not a minute too soon for Bumpy.

As Bumpy performs his act again, Dumbo still feels nervous. Doremi calls out to Dumbo.

Doremi: You can do it, Dumbo-chan! Do it for your mother and all your friends.

Upon hearing Doremi, Dumbo opens up his ears and takes off, flying around the tent.

Jiminy: Well, you must be doing something right. Dumbo can fly again.

Doremi: I guess true friends can always help each other.

Jiminy: You have a kind heart, Doremi. Now let's get back to the storybook and make sure that Dumbo finds his mother.

Jiminy and Doremi are transported back to Doremi's room and they watch the story end with Dumbo reuniting with Mrs. Jumbo.

Jiminy: (Sighs) Isn't that sweet? There is nothing more stronger than the bond between a mother and her child, especially if they're both elephants. (Chuckles)

Doremi: I wonder if that's the same with me and Hana-chan.

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3 Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 3 Alice in Wonderland

Jiminy: Say, that was pretty swell! You've actually saved one of the stories, but there are three more where that came from. Which one do you want to tackle next?

Doremi: Well let me see. (flipping through the pages) How about this one?

Jiminy: Well, it looks like our next story is Alice in Wonderland. Alice has been on a lot of strange adventures, but she always managed to keep her head.

Suddenly a voice of one of card soldiers shouts from inside the story.

Card Soldier: By order of the queen, we have orders to be prepare to remove Alice's head.

Jiminy: Boy, those darn villains always know when to chime in, don't they?

Doremi: They sure do.

Alice's voice is now speaking.

Alice: Oh dear, no! If I go home without my head, my mother will be so very unhappy with me.

Jiminy: Oh no! This ending has really gone to pieces.

Jiminy jumps into the storybook.

Doremi: Right behind ya!

Doremi jumps in as well. In the whirlwind, Jiminy and Doremi are spiraling in it.

Jiminy: Whooooaaaa!

Doremi: Aaaaaaaaah!

The whirlwind around them morphs into the entrance to the topiary maze.

Jiminy: Alice has got to be around here someplace.

As our heroes walk towards the entrance they see a topiary statue of the Queen of Hearts holding an ax above her. After passing through the entrance and card soldiers, they found Alice who is now beheaded.

Doremi: Oh no! Her head's gone.

Jiminy: Well, better late than ever...I hope.

They walk up to Alice's moving body.

Jiminy: H-hello Alice. Sorry we were a little late. I guess there's not much we can do for you.

Alice's voice: Of course there is. You can find my body.

Doremi: We have it right here.

Alice's Voice: Oh! good. Would you be so kind to bring it to me. I'm somewhere in the beautiful maze of bushes. Please hurry.

Jiminy: (jumps on Doremi's shoulder) Well come on, let's get hopping. Who knows how long it would take to find our way.

Card Soldier: Your way! There's no way here but the queen's way. (to the other soldiers) If the cricket and his friend move, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

Doremi: Time to go.

Alice's voice: Just follow my voice. It will lead you right to me.

Jiminy: Come on. Alice is waiting.

Our Heroes run through the path until they reach a clearing with multiple paths.

Doremi: Which way should we go?

Jiminy: Look around until you can find which entrance Alice's voice is coming from the loudest.

Doremi listens carefully until she hears Alice's voice coming from third entrance on the left.

Alice: I'm over here!

Doremi: We're coming, Alice-chan!

They run through the entrance down the long path.

Jiminy: There you go. That's using your head...or at least your ears.

Along the way they collide with a spade-shaped smoke.

Doremi: (Coughs)

Jiminy: (Heavy coughing) What was that?

Doremi: Smoke from the caterpillar's hookah.

They come across a heart-shaped smoke.

Jiminy: Grab that thing before it hits us.

Doremi: (takes out Jewelry Poron) Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Big fan appear.

A folding fan appears in her hand and she uses it to fan the smoke away. They stop at another clearing and listen for Alice's voice.

Alice's Voice: This way!

They take the entrance on the right. Along the way they come to a smoke shaped like a crocodile.

Jiminy: Clear away that smoke!

Doremi fans the smoke away. They come across a wide grin.

Jiminy: Stop that Cheshire Cat!

Doremi pokes her folded up fan in the Cheshire Cat's nose causing him to disappear. After several more paths through the maze they come to a dead-end where they find Alice's head floating in the end.

Alice: (To her body) Why there you are! I'm very surprised of you, though, running off like that and just when I needed you to support.

And just like magic, Alice's head reattaches to her body.

Doremi: "Curiouser and curiouser!"

Jiminy: He he he! That's why they call this place "Wonderland."

Alice: Come come. There's no time to waste. We need to follow the White Rabbit so that he could lead us home.

Together with Alice, Doremi and Jiminy run back into the clearing where they spot the white rabbit.

Doremi: There he is!

Jiminy: Hurry! The guards are on their way!

The rabbit runs down an entrance.

Doremi: Let's go!

Jiminy: Here, Doremi. You'll need this paint brush.

Doremi: Arigato Jiminy-san.

As they run after the rabbit, one of the guards blocks the path.

Guard: Halt, by order of the queen!

Jiminy: Quick, paint that rose tree.

Doremi: One white rose tree coming up.

Doremi swishes her paint brush painting the red roses white. The guard gets distracted and our heros run past him. They come to another clearing where the white rabbit runs through another path entrance.

Doremi: Come on!

They run after the rabbit. Suddenly a noise is heard as they are running down the path

(Alarm ringing)

Doremi: Sounds like an alarm clock.

Jiminy: Hey, watch out!

Doremi notices a giant watch.

Doremi: Yikes!

Doremi uses her paintbrush to swat the watch aside causing it to hit the bush and smash to bits.

Doremi: Whew!

After following the white rabbit down the maze dodging the guards they stop at a dead end where the white rabbit pops through a small door.

Doremi: How are we suppose to get through that.

Alice: (Handing Doremi a candy) Here, eat this.

Alice and Doremi chew on the candies and suddenly they shrink down to the size of Jiminy.

Doremi: Wow!

Jiminy opens the door allowing Alice to pass through it. Doremi and Jiminy follow after her and they find themselves falling down a well filled with floating furniture.

Alice: It was very nice of you to save me and my story. Please do drop by again.

Doremi: Sayonara, Alice-chan.

Doremi and Jiminy pass through the whirlwind at the bottom and are transported back to Doremi's bedroom. The illustration on the page plays Alice waking up back to her home world and follow her sister back to their home.

Jiminy: (Sighs) Alice has finally made it back home. I just love a happy ending. He he he.

Doremi: (Giggles) Me too


	4. Chapter 4 Peter Pan

Chapter 4 Peter Pan

Jiminy: Two stories down and two to go. What's next.

Doremi: Let's see. (flipping through the pages) Let's do Peter Pan.

Suddenly Captain Hook's voice is heard from the story.

Hook: Smee! Bring me Peter Pan at once! Where going to have a sword fight.

Smee: But Captain, Peter Pan always wins.

Hook: Tonight will be different, Smee. Tonight...will be different.

Doremi: What's going on?

Jiminy: Hmm. Sure sounds like there's something rotten in Neverland.

Jiminy jumps into the storybook.

Doremi: Banzai!

Doremi jumps in after. In the whirlwind, our heroes are spiraling around.

Jiminy: Whooooaaaa!

Doremi: Aaaaaaaaah!

The whirlwind morphs into the entrance to Skull Rock.

Doremi: Yikes!

Jiminy: (Shudders in fear) I bet the only thing scarier than that big skull is the big guy it used to belong to.

Doremi: Well come on. Let's find Peter-kun.

Doremi and Jiminy enter Skull Rock and stop at the dock where anchored across from them is a pirate ship.

Doremi: It's the Jolly Roger.

Jiminy; Indeed it is.

Hook: So much for "never growing up," Eh Peter Pan?

They look up to the top of the main mast to find Hook sword fighting against the now elderly aged Peter Pan.

Doremi: Oh no! Peter-kun's now an Ojikun.

Jiminy: Oh dear.

On the top sail of the main mast, Peter is trying to slash Hook but Hook parries the slashes feeling bored.

Hook: Peter, you bore me. What's say you to this? Let's just call this a win for me and you can settle this early this evening and retire. Forever!

Peter: Retire? Never! (Grunts) Not while I can hold this blade steady enough to run you through.

Peter swings his sword left and right and attempts to thrust, but Hook quickly disarms Peter causing the sword to fall from the ship and land right in front of Doremi.

Doremi: Eh?

Peter sees Doremi and calls out to her.

Peter: Go on. Pick it up and use it to run this old codfish through the gizzard.

Hook: What's this?

Hook sheaths his sword and pulls out his dagger. He throws the dagger at Peter, pinning his sleeve to the crow's nest. Hook then jumps into the crow's nest and calls out to Doremi.

Hook: If you got a taste of cold steel, then get up here you scurvy brat!

Doremi: Okay. (picks up the sword) I accept.

Jiminy: Doremi, are you sure you know what you're doing.

Doremi: Don't worry, Jiminy-kun. I've been taught how to fight with the sword by the greatest swordsman in existence.

Doremi summons her broom and mounts it. She flies all the way up to the crow's nest and lands in front of Hook.

Hook: So, you're a witch.

Doremi: A witch apprentice you mean.

Hook: Oh, it matters not. Friend of Peter's is no friend of mine.

Doremi thinks back to what her Mansect guardian taught her how to sword fight.

Warlok (in memories): To block your opponent, just move your sword to where his sword will slash.

Hook slashes to Doremi's left but she quickly parries it. Doremi slashes to the left causing Hook to move.

Jiminy: That's it! Turn him around.

Doremi continues to turn Hook around until his back is at the opening.

Warlok (in memories): To make your opponent move backward, slash forward.

Doremi slashes forward causing Hook to move backwards and backwards until they reach to the end of the sail.

Jiminy: That's it! Drive him off the edge.

Doremi drives Hook off the edge causing him to fall to the middle sail. Doremi then drops down after him. She finds Hook standing at the end of the sail. As she slowly moves forward, Hook's men climb up the rigging with swords in their mouths.

Warlok (in memories): If one opponent jabs first, block him and jab the other opponent.

Doremi blocks the left pirate's jab and then jabs the other pirate. She repeats the whole thing until she moves forward.

Warlok (in memories): If you listen, you could hear which side the opponents are coming from.

Doremi listens for a sound and hears a pirate swinging from the right. She then jabs the pirate. Doremi hears another pirate swinging from the left and jabs him. She hears third pirate swinging from the front and jabs him as well. Doremi moves forward when the two pirates climb the rigging again. Doremi blocks the right pirate's jab and jabs the other pirate. She keeps doing it until the way is clear. Doremi then moves up to Hook.

Hook: Look alive you blithering pink mouse.

Doremi: Pink mouse!

Doremi slashes forward driving Hook off the edge and causing him to fall to the bottom sail. Doremi drops down and stands in front of Hook.

Hook: There's no where to run.

Doremi: Wouldn't dream of it.

Doremi drives Hook backwards and backwards until she causes Hook's sword fling into the air and land between him and Doremi.

Hook: Oh Drat!

Warlok (in memories): Remember, a good sword fighter never kills his/her opponent. Use your sword to toss your opponent's sword back to him.

Doremi tosses Hook's sword back into his hand.

Hook: Things were finally turning into my favor and then you had to show up.

Doremi slashes and parries at Hook until they reach the end of the sail.

Peter: That's it!

Jiminy: That's it! Drive him off the edge!

Doremi: Hiiiiya!

Doremi drives hook of the edge.

Hook: (Gasps and yelps) NO!

Hook's hook grabs hold of the wood and tries to pull himself up.

Hook: Uuuuuugh!

The wood breaks off and Hook plunges into the water.

Hook: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(big splash)

Doremi: (leaping for joy) Un yoshi!

Jiminy: Let's get back to the book so you can see Hook get his. Uh, in the end. (chuckles)

Doremi and Jiminy return to Doremi's room and watch the illustration showing Hook being chased off by Tick Tock the Crocodile. Next it shows Peter Pan, having regained his youth back, flies with the Darlings to Neverland. Peter then flies up to Doremi and Jiminy.

Peter: Thanks for setting thinks right. If you ever need to find me, I'm in the book.

Peter then flies back to Neverland.

Doremi: Sayonara, Peter-kun


	5. Chap 5 Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Chapter 5 Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

Jiminy: Well this is it Doremi. Just one more story.

Doremi: Okay. (flipping through pages) This is the last one.

Jiminy: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. As one of my favorite happy endings.

Doremi: Mine too.

Jiminy: But I have a feeling things may have changed since the last time I read it.

Jiminy and Doremi jump into the storybook and they spiral around the whirlwind.

Jiminy: Whooooaaaa!

Doremi: Aaaaaaaaah!

The whirlwind morphs into a spooky forest.

Doremi: This place is kind of creepy. (noticing Jiminy is not with her) Jiminy-kun? Jiminy-kun, where are you?

Jiminy: Hey, I'm over here!

Doremi finds Jiminy trapped in thorny branches.

Doremi: What happened to you?

Jiminy: I don't know, but could you get me out of this thorny situation.

Doremi: Well let's see.

Doremi tries to pull a branch out.

Jiminy: Yeow!

Doremi: Ah, gomen ne.

Jiminy: Try to be a little more careful.

Doremi: What should I do?

Jiminy: Try moving the one branch overlapping the other.

Doremi move one branch.

Jiminy: That's it. Move that branch off to the side.

Doremi move the branch to the side.

Jiminy: That's the stuff.

Doremi moves another branch to the side.

Jiminy: Hmm, not bad.

Doremi moves five more branches.

Jiminy: Now you just have to move these last two branches out of the way.

Doremi moves the branch.

Jiminy: Just one more branch and I'm a free man. Well, uh, (clears throat) a free cricket that is.

Doremi moves the final branch.

Doremi: There you go.

Jiminy: Thanks Doremi.

Jiminy hops off the branch and lands next to the now clear path.

Jiminy: You not only freed me, you also cleared a path to that big...big apple?

They notice a giant poison apple on top of a house.

Jiminy: Hmm. Guess the Evil Queen's been doing some redecorating.

Doremi and Jiminy walk slowly down the path, passing trees with green glowing eyes.

Doremi: (Shivers)

They are now close to the entrance of the house.

Jiminy: I've always wanted to visit the big apple.

Doremi: Really?

Jiminy: I just imagine being under better circumstances.

Doremi: (light chortle)

As they pass through the door, the Evil Queen's old hag voice is heard.

Evil Queen: Come my deary. Just take a bite of this apple. One bite, and then I'll release your seven little friends from my dungeon.

Doremi: Snow White-chan's going to eat the apple.

Jiminy: Quick, we have to save Snow White before it's too late.

But as they are nearing the room a sound of biting an apple is heard. They reach the room to find Snow White lying on the bed.

Doremi: (Gasps)

Jiminy: Oh no. It looks like we're too late.

The apple rolls out of Snow White's immobile hand into the feet of the Evil Queen.

Evil Queen: Oh, poor Snow White. In my version of the story, there is no prince to save you. And soon the seven dwarves will be joining you in eternal slumber. (Cackles)

Jiminy: Boy, talk about unhappy ending.

Doremi: (Nodding)

The Evil Queen goes over to her potion ingredient shelf, picks up a poison apple and flips the hourglass.

Evil Queen: When the last grain of sand falls through this hourglass, my next poison apple will be ready.

The Evil Queen cackles as she heads down into the dungeon.

Jiminy: Uh oh. This doesn't give us much time before old witchy comes back again.

Doremi: Let's look into her potion book.

Jiminy: Great idea, it may show us something on how to save Snow White.

Doremi and Jiminy walk over to the potion book and flip though the pages.

Doremi: Let's see. Blast of Wind. No. Thunderbolt. Nah. Sleeping Death Potion.

Jiminy: As your official conscience I'm warning you. This stuff is bad news.

Doremi: I know that. (turns a page)

Jiminy: Here we go. This is it. The potion to create someone's true love.

Doremi: Well, let's what the ingredients are. (looking at the list) We need Rose Petals, Sun Star, Blast of Wind, Thunderbolt, Eros Elixir, and a red apple.

They go over to the ingredients only to find the Blast of Wind and Thunderbolt bottles empty and the only apples they have are green.

Jiminy: Looks like we need to remake the three potions in order to make the true love potion.

Doremi: Alright then. Let's make the Blast of Wind first. First we need Scream of Fright.

Doremi takes the Scream of Fright bottle and pours the potion into the cauldron.

(Screaming)

Doremi: Next, Magnesium Sulfate. (Pours potion in cauldron) Then Moon Star. (Pours potion) Mummy Dust. (Pours potion) Sting of Scorpion. (Pours potion) And finally, Bacchus Elixir. (Pours potion)

Jiminy: Okay, now spark up the fire under the cauldron.

Doremi takes stoker and blows at the fire. A big gust of wind blows out from the cauldron and enters the Blast of Wind bottle.

Jiminy: Great! Now we can use Blast of Wind.

Doremi: Okay, next we need to make Thunderbolt. First Sun Star. (Pours potion) Next, Dark of Night. (Pours potion) Then Cactus Juice. (Pours potion) Just Plain Bad Stuff. (Pours potion) Blast of Wind. (Pours potion)

(Wind Howling)

Doremi: And finally, Carnation Petals. (Pours potion)

Doremi sparks up the fire causing a thunderbolt to come out of the cauldron and strike the lightning rod on the Thunderbolt bottle.

Jiminy: There you go! Now we can use Thunderbolt.

Doremi: Yes we can. In order to get red apples we have no choice but to make the Sleeping Death potion.

Jiminy: Well, if it's the only way to get that final ingredient, then go ahead.

Doremi: Okay. First Morpheus Greed. (Pours potion) Next, Sting of Scorpion. (Pours potion) Then Dark of Night. (Pours potion) Cactus Juice. (Pours potion) Thunderbolt. (Pours potion)

(Electricity surges)

Doremi: And finally, one green apple. (Drops a green apple into the cauldron)

Doremi sparks up the fire which turns the green apples into red.

Jiminy: Now we have all the ingredients to make the True Love Potion.

Doremi: Then let's do it. First Rose Petals. (Pours potion) Next, Sun Star. (Pours potion) Then Blast of Wind. (Pour potion)

(Wind howling)

Doremi: Thunderbolt. (Pours potion)

(Electricity surges)

Doremi: Eros Elixir. (Pours potion) And finally, one red apple.

Doremi takes the red apple and drops it into the cauldron.

Doremi: Here goes nothing.

Doremi sparks up the fire causing a plume of smoke to come out of the fire and create a prince.

Jiminy: That's the stuff.

The prince goes over to Snow White and prepares to kiss her.

Doremi: Oh, here comes my favorite part.

But just as the prince was about touch Snow White's lips, Doremi and Jiminy are transported back to Doremi's room.

Doremi: Aww! Just when I'm about to see the best part.

Jiminy: Never mind that, Doremi. Look. (Points to the illustration)

The illustration shows Snow White awaking from the eternal slumber and the prince carries her to his horse. As Snow White waves goodbye to the dwarves, she and the prince walk out of the forest and up to the prince's castle.

Jiminy: Would you look at that. Now Snow White and the Seven Dwarves ends like it's suppose to. They all live happily ever after all thanks to you Doremi.

Doremi: Aw shucks


	6. Chapter 6 The Epic Battle

Chapter 6 The Epic Battle

Jiminy: (Shuts the storybook) Wow, you did it Doremi. You actually fixed all of the stories.

Doremi: Arigato Jiminy-kun.

Jiminy: Your welcome. Now we just have to put all these pages back in the book and we're done.

Jiminy and Doremi look down to find the pages missing.

Doremi: They're gone!

Jiminy: Hey, who took all of the happy endings?

Suddenly a huge rumble shakes the room.

Doremi: Earthquake!

They look up to find the ceiling crumble and disappear. Then the first wall disintegrates to reveal Skull Rock with Captain Hook standing in the Jolly Roger.

Hook: Not me. I just took this one. (Showing the Peter Pan happy ending page)

Doremi: He's got the page.

Suddenly the second wall disintegrates to reveal the circus tent with the Ringmaster.

Ringmaster: I only took one page as well. (Showing the Dumbo happy ending page)

The third wall disintegrates to reveal the topiary maze with the Queen of Hearts.

Queen of Hearts: Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Showing the Alice in Wonderland happy ending page)

Finally the fourth wall disintegrates to reveal the haunted forest with the Evil Queen showing the Snow White and the Seven Dwarves happy ending page)

(Villains laughing evilly)

Doremi: We're surrounded!

Hook: (Evil laughter) (To his crew) Ready. Aim. Fire!

(Cannon blast)

A cannonball flies right at Doremi and Jiminy.

Doremi: Hit the deck!

They dodge the cannonball.

Jiminy: Quick! We have to take cover. Cover? That's it! (Tosses the storybook) Grab the magic storybook.

Doremi grabs hold of the book and uses the cover to bounce back the projectiles back at the villains. She starts with the Jolly Roger. A cannonball fires at Doremi and she bounces it at the bow spirt.

Jiminy: Take that you...you hooligans! Doremi, fire at the nets to shake loose those hooligan pirates.

Doremi: Ryokai!

Doremi bounces a cannonball at the turnbuckle causing the net to fly off.

Jiminy: Ha ha! That's it! See how that net flew off. Now you can get a clear shot at the mast.

Doremi bounces another cannonball at another turnbuckle causing the second net to fly off.

Jiminy: Just one more turnbuckle to go.

Doremi bounces a cannonball at the final turnbuckle causing the net to fly off.

Doremi: That's all the nets. Now for the masts.

Doremi bounces a cannonball at a mast bringing it down.

Jiminy: Timber! (Sighs) Just two more masts to go.

Doremi bounces a cannonball at the second mast bringing that down.

Jiminy: Just one more mast to go. That will knock the wind out of her sails.

Doremi bounces a cannonball at the final mast bringing it down. Suddenly a cannonball fires from the eye of Skull Rock.

Jiminy: Hook's retreated to Skull Rock.

Doremi bounces the cannonball away as another one fires from the eye.

Doremi: Happy flying, Hook!

Doremi bounces the cannonball back at the eye. Hook sees the cannonball and attempts to run for it.

Hook: (Panting)

The cannonball grabs hold of his coat.

Hook: No!

Hook is sent flying out of Skull Rock.

Hook: Double drat! I hate happy endings.

Doremi turns left to face the topiary maze where the Queen of Hearts and Card Soldiers are throwing croquet balls at them.

Jiminy: Hey! There's that mean old Queen of Hearts back there. Try to knock her over.

Doremi: You got it.

Doremi bounces the balls back knocking the soldiers over to clear the way.

Doremi: Take that, you mean old Jousama!

The ball bounces off the book and hits the Queen of Hearts causing her to retreat.

Jiminy: She's retreating to her topiary.

Doremi: Her what?

Jiminy: Uh um, that's the statue made out of shrubbery.

Suddenly card symbols are firing out the topiary statue's mouth.

Doremi: Oh no you don't. Off with _your _head!

Doremi bounces the symbol back at the statue head slicing it off. The Queen of Hearts pops out of the stump to wave a white flag before passing out.

Doremi: Two down, two to go.

Doremi turns left to face the circus area where the Ringmaster and the clowns are throwing pies and bowling pins.

Jiminy: Clear a path so you can get to that...that evil ringmaster.

Doremi: Aye aye!

Doremi bounces the bowling pins at all the clowns knocking them over.

(Honk!)

Doremi: Strike!

Doremi bounces a pie at the Ringmaster which causes him to retreat into the clown head's mouth. Suddenly the tall jack-in-the-boxes pop out and fire pies out of there mouths.

Doremi: Right back at ya!

Doremi bounces the pies at the jack-in-the-boxes.

(Laughing manically)

The jack-in-the-boxes then stop attacking. A pie is thrown out of the clown's mouth.

Doremi: Here's custard in your eye, Ringmaster.

Doremi bounces the pie back. Before the Ringmaster could throw another pie the pie that Doremi sent went smack in his face.

Ringmaster: (Grunts)

The force causes him to fly backwards and land on the target in the ring. The Ringmaster sits up with cream and fruit covering his face and he passes out.

Doremi: Only one more villain to go.

Doremi turns left to face the haunted forest where the Evil Queen is using the burning lamps to fire evil magic at Doremi.

Jiminy: Hey, why don't you try knocking out those burning lamps.

Doremi: Yes sir!

Doremi bounces the magic back at the lamps destroying them. The Evil Queen retreats into the big apple house.

Evil Queen: (Wicked laughter)

Jiminy: Hey! There she goes!

Doremi: She hid inside.

The spooky trees then throw evil magic at Doremi.

Doremi: One order of ugly hag coming up!

Doremi bounces the evil magic into the house. Meanwhile the Evil Queen walks up to her Magic Mirror.

Evil Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?

But before the mirror could answer, an evil magic hits the queen transforming her into the old hag. The mirror shatters due to her ugliness.

Evil Queen: (Bloodcurdling scream)

Doremi and Jiminy return to Doremi's room to discover that the happy ending pages are restored in the book and a new story is added.

Jiminy: Whew. Looks like we put all of the happy endings back and then some new story appeared.

Suddenly a light shines in the room and the Blue Fairy appears.

Blue Fairy: Yes, that new story is the story of Villains' Night Out. It tells of a cricket who redeems himself and his new fond friend Ojamajo Doremi who saves the heroes from the storybook and becomes the greatest storybook heroine ever.

Doremi: Gosh mina. I don't know what to say.

Blue Fairy: How about a thank you.

Doremi: Well that too.

The Blue Fairy waves her wand on the storybook closing it.

Blue Fairy: Remember, you saved all the heroes and they're endings too. Now you can play in there worlds, many or few. Tonight you're imagination has grown, so I grant you a surprise for the toys that you own.

The Blue Fairy changes into her blue star form and flies around the room enchanting several of Doremi's toys before leaving through the window.

Jiminy: Goodbye, my lady.

Doremi: Sayonara.

Haruka: Doremi. Dinner's ready. Come on down.

Doremi: Coming Mom. Arigato Jiminy-kun. It was so much fun.

Jiminy: Your welcome Doremi. Take care and always let your conscience be your guide.

Jiminy then disappears.

Doremi: Fair well Jiminy-kun.

Doremi exits out of her room and goes down to dinner. As she leaves the carving of Jiminy Cricket on the storybook cover's wood door winks its eye.

The End


	7. Bonus Chapter The Witch Apprentice

The Witch Apprentice

Based on the Fantasia music number "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" by Paul Dukas, conducted by Leopold Stakowski and the Philadelphia Orchestra.

Inside a mysterious tower in the Majo Kai, Majo Rika is performing a magical incantation on her desk skull. As the skull begins to emit smoke, walking from one of the chambers is Majo Rika's apprentice, Doremi, who has been told to carry water to the cauldron. Doremi sets the two water-filled buckets down for a second to wipe the sweat off her head and then carries them over to the cauldron. As she is dumping the water into the cauldron, her teacher causes the smoke to emerge from the skull and form into a plume of what appears to be a bat. Majo Rika brings more smoke to the plume transforming it into a colorful butterfly. Doremi looks up at the plume after dumping the rest of the water. Suddenly, Majo Rika breaks the plume into pieces and vanishes them into the skull with a bright flash that startles Doremi. Tired from performing magic, Majo Rika lets out a big yawn, takes off her magic witch hat, and sets it on her desk.

As Majo Rika walks up the stairs to rest in her bed chamber, Doremi sneaks up to the foot of the stairs to see her teacher closing the door. With the coast now clear, Doremi runs over to the desk, takes the magic witch hat, and places it on her head. Doremi then turns over to a broomstick preserved at the corner and prepares her incantation. Waving her hands around, she casts a spell on the broom causing it to spring to life. Doremi brings the broomstick over to the two buckets, gives it arms and commands the broom to carry the buckets. Commanding the broom to follow her, Doremi brings the broom up to the fountain and haves it to fill the buckets with water. After the buckets are full, the broom follows Doremi over to the cauldron and the broom dumps the water into it. Doremi brings the broom back to the fountain and allows it to fill the buckets again. Doremi dances from the fountain, across the chambers, and up to her teacher's desk. She jumps onto the chair and places her feet on the desk as the broom carries the water to the cauldron.

After the broom dumps more water into the cauldron and marches back to the fountain, Doremi lets out a big yawn and falls asleep. Her dream self leaves her sleeping self and flies up to the air and onto a high cliff where she uses magic on the stars. Doremi waves her hands causing the stars to become shooting stars flying around in every direction the witch apprentice commands. Doremi then claps her hands together which causes the stars to collide and burst into star dusts. The apprentice showers the dusts into the water below the cliff and makes the water rise up to her. As Doremi creates the powerful waves, she brings two clouds together and creates lightning. As Doremi is casting elemental spells in her dream, back in reality while still dreaming, she thrusts her arms into the air unaware that the whole chamber is flooded with water. A sudden gesture causing Doremi to drop into the water which wakes her up. The apprentice now realizes that the whole room is flooding and finds that the broomstick is overflowing the cauldron.

Doremi runs across the flooded floor and tries to command the broom to stop carrying the water, but the broom ignores the command and walks over Doremi to the cauldron. Doremi grabs the bucket to stop it, but the broom was too strong and it flings Doremi into the cauldron. After the broom dumps even more water, Doremi climbs out of the cauldron and chases after the broom. The broom ran back to the fountain and Doremi grunts in frustration. Running out of other options, Doremi grabs an axe by the door, rolls up her sleeve, and charges at the broom. Doremi chops the broomstick into a hundred pieces until there is nothing left. The apprentice leaves the chamber, closes the door, and drops in exhaustion. Meanwhile in the fountain chamber, the pieces started to react and regenerate into a huge group of broomsticks each carrying two buckets of water. As Doremi was going to leave, she hears a noise coming from the chamber and runs back to the door. She cracks the door open only to be shocked that a hundred broomsticks are marching toward her.

The apprentice tries to hold the door closed, but the brooms force the door open. They trample over Doremi and march over to the cauldron to dump more water causing the water in the room rise. Doremi runs down to the flooded chamber, grabs a bucket and tries to bail the water out the open window. The water rises due to the broomsticks thinking the whole chamber is a cauldron and dump more water into it. Now the water became to high for Doremi, so she is pulled into the current and up to the surface. As the broomsticks walk into the flooded room raising the water level, Doremi swims over to the floating spell book and flips through the pages to find the magic formula to stop all the flooding. The water rises even higher, creating a whirlpool beneath Doremi and spins her into it. The apprentice holds on to her life and when all hope had faded, the door to Majo Rika's bed chamber opens. The witch walks out of her chamber to find the whole tower flooded with water. Majo Rika thrusts her arms to the sides dispersing the water and vanishing all the broomsticks.

Doremi crawls out of the spell book to find the water receding and the broomstick now inanimate. The apprentice gasps to see her teacher walk up to her and raise her eyebrow looking most displeased. Doremi stands up, removes the magic witch hat from her head and hands it to Majo Rika. Majo Rika snatches the hat in which Doremi giggles nervously, but the look on her teacher's face silences her. Doremi sees the broom on the ground, picks it up and gives it to Majo Rika, who snatches it from Doremi's Hands and points it to the cauldron. Knowing what her teacher meant, Doremi picks up the two buckets and tiptoes past Majo Rika. The apprentice takes on last look up to her teacher, makes a small grin, and slowly walks away. Losing patience, Majo Rika grabs the broomstick and smacks Doremi forward causing her to run off. As the music ends, Doremi runs up to the conductor's podium and tugs on Leopold Stakowski's tail part of his coat to get his attention.

Doremi: Stakowski-san? Stakowski-san? (whistles)

Stakowski turns to face Doremi.

Doremi: Sensei, omedetōgozai watashi.

Stakowski: (Laughs) Congratulations to you, Doremi.

Doremi: (Giggles) Arigato. (turns and leaves) Sayonara. I'll be seeing ya!

Stakowski: (Waves goodbye) Goodbye


End file.
